A New Year, A New Beginning
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: After breaking up with his boyfriend, Naruto got himself drunk. The next day, he found himself in a room - and the one who got him into the room was none other than his arch enemy and rival, Sasuke. Would anything happen between them? SasuNaru, AU, OOC


_A New Year, A New Beginning_

_Summary: After he broke up with his boyfriend, Naruto headed to a pub and got himself drunk. The next morning, he found himself in a room - and the one who got him into the room was none other than his arch enemy and rival, Sasuke. Would anything happen between them?_

"I'm sorry...but I just don't love you anymore, Naruto..."

The words came crushing down upon him. Where had their eternal love gone to? What had happened to their promise of living a lifetime together? Why now, just two days before a new year? Tons and tons of questions flooded in his mind, and when he couldn't bare it any longer, warm salty liquid drip down his cheek from his bright azure eyes that now looked blurry. He cried. What had he done wrong for his love to throw him away? Why did he just want to forget about their three-year's relationship? How can he forget about them so easily when he said those words? He started sobbing and covered his face as to not embarrass himself more in front of his boyfriend - or maybe he should start calling the brunette his ex-boyfriend.

After that, Naruto had no idea what really happened to him. All that he remembered was his ex-boyfriend leaving him in the middle of the road after apologizing for the nth time, and to soothe himself down, he decided to go for some alcohol. He headed for his favorite pub in misery, and just to his luck, he met his long-time arch enemy and rival there. They met eyes with each other, but he didn't want to cause any trouble that night. He had already gotten himself into the dumpster. He then began to drink, and just as he was starting to get tipsy, he noticed someone approaching him - but he didn't know who, nor did he care. And then...it was black. When he woke up the next morning - afternoon, he was already on a bed, and he was having a painful hangover.

"Shit..." he grumbled, holding his aching head. "Darn it, my head...ow..."

"...you're awake?"

Surprised, he instantly turned towards where the voice came from, recognizing it as his rival's voice. "...Sasuke..."

"Hn..." the male snorted his trademark snort and walked to the bed. "Here, dobe..."

Naruto eyed the white pills suspiciously. "...what are these, teme?"

"Drugs," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "They're aspirins, you dobe...painkillers. What? Don't tell me you've never had any after a drunken night?"

"...are you the one who brought me home last night?" he asked, brows furrowed together as he took the painkillers and observed them carefully.

"Yeah...as a matter of fact, I carried you home last night after you collapsed right when I was going to tell you to stop drinking..."

Naruto almost choked on the plain water he was drinking and he coughed several times. "C-collapsed?"

Sasuke gave him a look before nodding a little. "Somebody spiked the drink, but I guess you were too preoccupied with your own solemn thoughts that you didn't even notice it..."

Hearing those words, the memory of last night came back to him. Immediately, he felt like crying again. But he just couldn't, could he? Nonetheless, his tears started to gather at the corner of his eyes and was about to drip, but he wiped his eyes furiously to stop them from spilling. He stared off into space and sighed. He thought about all that had happened between him and his ex-boyfriend. All of their memories of three years' time appeared in his mind. This time, he could neither push the thoughts away nor stop himself from crying. He began to sob. He just didn't know what to do. All that he wanted now was the warmth of someone; to hold him close and to shush him down, to tell him it was okay - but could there be a person like that out there?

"...hey," he suddenly heard Sasuke's reluctant voice. "I don't really care about what happened to you, but...stop crying already..."

He didn't know why, but he stopped crying in an instant and stared into Sasuke's ebony eyes before smiling a little. "...thanks...Sasuke..."

"Yeah...you want anything to eat?"

"No...but thanks anyway," he shook his head and smiled slightly wider.

The two of them then stayed silent for a while. Naruto had no idea why, but the silence was somehow so calming - or maybe it was the warmth that radiated from Sasuke's body that made him relax? He stared at the guy's back from the corner of his eyes. Sasuke was perfect. With his gorgeous face, piercing yet mesmerizing ebony eyes, his unique bluish-black hair, his broad shoulders, his well-built body and his beautiful porcelain skin, he looked just like a sculpture that was carved very carefully and with full details by the carver. He was breathtaking, a person who one would die for. Naruto wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was jealous of the male. He was jealous of Uchiha Sasuke.

"...dobe, I know I'm sexy, don't stare at me like that..."

His mind was snapped back to life and he quickly looked away, blushing slightly. "W-what the hell, teme?! I-I didn't stare at you at all! I was just t-thinking!"

"Oh, really?" a bored expression adorned Sasuke's face, but one could clearly see the amusement he was trying to hide. "Okay...tell me, what were you thinking about, Naruto?"

"W-well..."

"Hm? What are you thinking about, Na-ru-to?" he whispered sensually, causing Naruto to shiver in delight.

"S-Sasuke...please, stop this..."

But Sasuke was nowhere near stopping. Instead, he got closer to the boy and cupped his tanned cheek and started to caress it gently. Naruto let out a whimper. He was both scared and excited. Should he be doing this? It wasn't even a day after he broke up. Should he really do this? Letting Sasuke corrupt his now-fragile body? Or maybe even worse, break his heart later on? But Sasuke's touch was so gentle and tender, and it eased his tension down. He wanted this. He wanted Sasuke. Slowly and unsurely, he leaned forward and locked his lips with Sasuke's. Just as their lips met, he felt his heartbeat pulsing faster, and blood rushed to his head. Sasuke's taste was sinfully delicious and intoxicating.

Moaning into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and parted his lips for the guy to explore his mouth. Sasuke's kiss was gentle and passionate, it made Naruto want more and more. When they parted for breath about a minute later, Naruto was panting, and a trail of saliva glistened upon his chin. He gazed into Sasuke's eyes for a little while, and then the guy bent forward and licked his chin clean. He mewled delightfully in respond. Then, they started kissing again, and this time, it was a rough, hungry kiss as Sasuke plunged his tongue into Naruto's orifice, sucking his lower lip and tongue every now and then. Getting elated by this, Naruto moaned and mewled into the kiss as he let Sasuke dominate him.

"...Sasu..." he panted when they broke apart again.

"I like you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered into his ear, nibbling on the earlobe. "I really do...ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you.... I'm sorry, but I really want you.... All this years, I could only watch as you go and love somebody else, and it hurt me when they abandon such an angel like you.... I don't want to lose you to anyone anymore, Naruto...please, let me have you..."

He was surprised when he heard this. Sasuke liked him, and he was begging Naruto to give himself to him. He felt like crying. All this time, Sasuke had been craving for him, and yet he had never noticed it. He kept on telling Sasuke that he was so ignorant towards others, when in truth, he was being ignorant towards Sasuke's feelings. He felt ashamed of himself. Just as tears were about to drip down his cheeks, Sasuke kissed them away, much to his surprise. He gazed into the other's eyes for a while, and then he hugged him and began to cry again, this time in happiness. It was just like a movie, where you search for your loved one out there, when he is actually right by your side all the time.

"Hey...don't cry..."

"Sorry..." he laughed a little, covering his eyes. " I can't help it. I'm so happy, Sasuke...I really am..."

"...I'm glad to hear that..."

Then, they started kissing again. Soon enough, Naruto was lying on the bed, with nothing but his birthday suit on, panting and blushing as he writhed and wriggled himself underneath Sasuke's body. The guy still had his pants on, and he was currently kissing and nipping Naruto's jaw line as his hand traveled up and down the boy's perfectly tanned body. He then went down towards his neck, and made random butterfly kisses around the skin, receiving delightful mewls from Naruto. Smirking when he found the beating pulse on his neck, Sasuke sank his teeth upon it, earning a loud whimper of pain as blood oozed out of the bite mark. He stared at the mark for a little while before sucking and licking on the skin apologetically.

"...you're okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Naruto breathed out.

Their lips were once again locked in a sloppy kiss as Sasuke trailed his hand down towards the nub on Naruto's chest. Teasingly, he brushed his thumb against it, and Naruto immediately arched his back in pleasure, gasping at the sudden contact. He smirked and licked his lips as he lowered himself until his face was the same level as the beautifully perked dusk-brown nubs. Then, he gave it a lick, receiving another delightful gasp as Naruto arched his back once again. He began sucking the nipple, and Naruto couldn't help but to moan and mewl in pleasure. As he sucked and nibbled on the boy's right nipple, his hand went to tweak and twist the other nipple, earning even more whimpers and mewls from his lover.

"A-ah..." Naruto moaned. "P-please...I want you, S-Sasuke..."

"Hn...tell me what you want, Naru..."

He gazed lustfully into Sasuke's eyes. "...I want you...to fuck me hard...I want to drink your cum...and I want you to drink mine...I want your seeds deep inside me, Sasuke...I want to ride on you, bouncing up and down your dick and screaming your name...I want you to pound the daylights out of me...I want you to fill me, Sasuke...I want you, Sasuke...I want you so much..."

That was enough to bring Sasuke to the edge of insanity. He rolled his eyes back in ecstasy and began kissing Naruto hungrily. Then, without wasting too much time, he took out a lube and squirted a large amount of it onto three of his fingers. Naruto, watching this, moaned in delight as he spread his legs wide apart and started stroking his erection. After a short while, he felt Sasuke's digit probing his inside. He let out a mewl and tightened himself slightly as the guy started to rub his finger all around Naruto's hole. He then added a second digit, then the third, and all of a sudden, he thrust deep into the boy, causing him to scream out both in pain and pleasure when the fingers hit his prostate with the hard thrust.

"Did that hurt?" Sasuke asked quite worriedly.

"J-just a little..." Naruto replied, clenching and unclenching his muscles around the three digits. "It's okay...I'm used to getting more pain..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly, and Naruto noticed this. Immediately, he knew he had spoken the wrong thing. Nevertheless, as soon as Sasuke repeated his thrusting motion inside him, all his guilt flew away from his mind. All that he thought was 'more, more'. Then, suddenly, Sasuke took his fingers out. Naruto let out a groan of displeasure and pouted - and that was when he realized that Sasuke was unzipping his pants, getting his huge throbbing erection out of its 'cage'. He widened his eyes and blushed at the sight before him, wondering if it would fit inside him. He continued to stare at the angry red cock and bit his lip, licking it every now and then. He wanted to taste it. Eagerly, he sat up and straddled on Sasuke's lap, much to the guy's surprise.

"I told you, didn't I?" he smirked, pushing Sasuke so that he was lying on the bed. "I want to drink your cum..."

"Hn...you're good at talking dirty, you know?"

He just smirked more and began trailing butterfly kisses all the way down Sasuke's body until he finally reached his huge dick. He gazed at it lustfully before giving it a little lick, earning a grunt of pleasure from Sasuke. Liking the taste and the sound, he smirked and started to suck on the head of the erection sensually. He continued his motions of sucking and licking the erection all over, then he started deep-throating the red cock. Sasuke's delightful grunts and moans played in his ear as the deliciously unique taste of his precum occupied his mouth. Soon enough, Sasuke reached his peak and came into Naruto's mouth, and the boy happily and greedily drank up all the sticky warm liquid he could get, with some spurted out at his cheek, nose and chin.

"Mm..." he moaned, licking all traces of semen on his hands and around his lips. "That was good..."

"Hn...you're such a slut, Naruto," Sasuke commented and he happily agreed to it.

"...mm, I can't wait any longer, Suke.... Fuck me now, please..."

Sasuke smirked and switched their positions. "I'd be more than willing to..."

He began lubing his still-hard cock and placed it in front of Naruto's puckered hole, his legs already widely spread. Slowly, he pushed in, and Naruto arched his back and moaned out in pleasure. He felt no pain at all as Sasuke was being so gentle, even though he knew that all the guy wanted was to ram hard inside him. After he was fully inserted inside the boy, Sasuke waited for him to be ready. Naruto smiled at this and told Sasuke that he was ready. The guy smiled back at him and started moving inside him slowly. Soon enough, he began to pant again, as Sasuke increased his speed bit by bit. However, after a while, he found it too slow to his liking, and he got up and pushed Sasuke onto the bed, smirking.

"I want to ride on you as well, didn't I?"

He then started to bounce himself up and down the throbbing dick, moaning and gasping out Sasuke's name as he did. Sasuke, on the other hand, stroked Naruto's wet cock as the boy rode on him. They quickened their pace after sometime, and soon, Naruto felt himself reaching his climax. Moaning out Sasuke's name and arching his back, he spurted out his seeds onto the guy's stomach and chest. Then, Sasuke flipped themselves over and started pounding into Naruto like crazy. He moaned, mewled and whimpered in pleasure as Sasuke brought him close to his second climax, when he screamed out the guy's name as he came onto their torsos. Sensing the muscle around him clenching for the second time, Sasuke too, reached his peak and came deep inside Naruto.

"A-ah..." Naruto moaned as he felt his insides being stuffed.

"Fuck..." Sasuke grunted. "I love you, Naruto..."

"I...I love you too, Sasuke..."

Once he had spurted out all of his seeds into Naruto, he slumped himself onto the boy, having lost his energy. The both of them then fell asleep right then and there. Hours later, when it was almost midnight, Naruto was suddenly awakened by the noises that came from outside the room. He wanted to go and check it out, but as his back was painful as hell, he could barely move. Then, he realized that Sasuke was still sleeping beside him. He also noticed that Sasuke was inside him, and he blushed, remembering about their hot 'workout'. Slowly, he shook the other male to wake him up. After a few grunting and mumbling, the guy was finally up - and Naruto had to admit that he look adorable with his sleepy eyes and slightly-pouted lips.

"Hey," Naruto spoke softly. "It's New Year..."

"Hn...Happy New Year then, go to sleep," Sasuke mumbled.

"Hey...teme!"

But Sasuke was already fast asleep. Naruto sighed. Was he really that tired from their lovemaking? He didn't know. Nonetheless, he decided to just shrug it off as he yawned and fell asleep again in Sasuke's embrace. The next morning, when he woke up, he suddenly realized that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. In an instant, he panicked and went to search for him all around the hotel room. When he couldn't find the guy anywhere, he felt like crying. Did Sasuke leave him, just like that? Was it only a one-night-stand? He curled himself into a ball and began to sob - when he heard the door being opened. In an instant, he looked up and saw Sasuke closing the door. He felt his tears welling up and he hugged the guy from behind.

"Sasuke!" he cried. "I thought you left!"

"I just went to buy us some breakfast.... I wouldn't leave you, Naruto, never..." he smiled and cupped Naruto's cheek.

"...I love you, Sasuke..."

He kissed the boy on the lips. "I love you too, Naruto.... Happy New Year, my love..."

_Owari_


End file.
